The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling atomization of fuel by mixing air, capable of saving fuel and decreasing emission without deteriorating the driving feeling of the internal combustion engine during warming up thereof.
When the temperature of engine is low, the fuel discharged into the intake pipe attach to the intake valve and walls around the intake valve and is then evaporated and sucked into the cylinder. Therefore, a certain time lag of supply of fuel is caused as compared with the fuel supply after the warming up of the engine. In consequence, a large amount of noxious gases is emitted from the engine in the cold state, i.e. during warming up, to impose a serious problem from the view point of restriction of exhaust emission.
Although several systems have been proposed for controlling the fuel supply during the warming up upon detect of the state of operation of the engine, these systems are unsatisfactory and imperfect because the method of detection of the state of engine operation cannot be regarded as being adequate in view of demand for correction of fuel supply. Namely, an attempt for decreasing the noxious emissions positively often results in an excessive or insufficient fuel supply to deteriorate the feeling of driving of the engine. Another problem is that, if the demand for correction of fuel supply is determined in accordance with the time after the start up of the engine, it is not possible to obtain a good feel of acceleration in the period immediately after the start up.